Palavras
by Papillon Holie
Summary: A personagem do livro era como ela. "Tem muito medo de dizer ao homem que ela ama como se sente, mas não consegue manter o sentimento em seu interior. E ela tem medo da rejeição. Assim como eu." TifaxCloud - :Oneshot:


**Palavras**

* * *

A luz emanada pelos postes nas ruas iluminava como um feixe de luz no escuro, enquanto outra, um tanto mais fraca, brilhava através das cortinas cor de pêssego. O abajur ligado ao seu lado lhe permitia um ambiente aconchegante, mais preferível que a luz acesa, apesar de ser tarde da noite, ela não percebia, mesmo com as badaladas e avisos do relógio, inúteis. Ela estava presa em seu próprio mundo.

Tifa Lockheart já estava algum tempo entretida com um livro, um romance, e se fascinava a cada linha que lia. Parecia que o escritor havia feito tal obra inspirando em sua própria história de vida. Seus olhos devoravam cuidadosamente as palavras, sem notar o mundo ao seu redor.

_Ela é como eu..._ - pensou - _Exatamente como eu. Tem muito medo de dizer ao homem que ela ama como se sente, mas não consegue manter o sentimento em seu interior. Ela tem que dizer, ou vai a loucura, mas ela não pode. Ela não sabe como fazê-lo..._

E ela tem medo da rejeição. Assim como eu.

Com mais algum tempo de leitura, ela chegou na parte da história que a personagem finalmente havia conseguido coragem para revelar seu amor secreto. A garota tropeçava nas palavras, incapaz de dizer uma frase que formavam o famoso "Eu te amo". Tifa continuou sua leitura, querendo saber como ela resolveu o problema.

Ouviu uma batida na porta.

A morena ignorou e continuou lendo, até o barulho perturbar-lhe novamente. Baixou o livro, deixando o marca-páginas onde havia parado e virou-se para a porta.

- Entre.

A porta abriu e Tifa sorriu.

- Eu queria dizer Boa Noite, Tifa... - disse Marlene entrando no quarto e subindo na cama, abraçando-a. Barret entrou logo atrás dela, sorrindo com o modo carinhoso que a morena abraçava a menina.

- Você já não deveria estar na cama? Passou das onze...

- Me deixaram ficar mais um pouco... E eu não estou com sono!

Tifa riu com o modo orgulhoso que Marlene usava para mostrar seus argumentos. No entanto, sentiu as características de sua determinação irem sumindo e seus olhos ficarem mais cansados.

- Talvez você devesse ir agora. - sugeriu

- Mas eu não estou cansada! - retrucou a garotinha, causando riso nos dois mais velhos que estavam no quarto.

- Venha, Marlene. - chamou Barret - Eu te levo até sua cama. - A menina assentiu e desceu da cama, caminhando lentamente até a porta e tentando segurar um ou outro bocejo. Antes de sair, virou-se novamente para o quarto.

- Boa Noite, Tifa.

- Boa Noite, Marlene. À você também, Barret. - ele desejou o mesmo e pegou a criança em seus braços, deixando a porta entreaberta. Caminhou pelo corredor e encontrou-se com Cloud, desejando-lhe uma boa noite também. O ex-soldier sorriu como retribuição e foi até o quarto, aparecendo na porta.

- Cloud?! - perguntou a lutadora no mínimo, assustada - Não sabia que você havia chegado da última entrega!

- Cheguei a pouco tempo. - disse monossilábico, como sempre.

- Hnm... - murmurou ela. Particularmente, não sabia por que ainda conversava com o loiro; a única coisa que conseguia do mesmo eram respostas mínimas. Se esforçava tanto por ele sem conseguir uma resposta satisfatória. Ela estava sempre em _segundo_ plano.

- Posso falar com você por um instante?

- Claro. - respondeu Tifa sentando-se melhor na cama, um tanto surpresa, dando espaço ao loiro, que após fechar a porta, sentou-se no local indicado pela amiga.

Marlene e Barret estavam em uma visita à alguns dias na casa de ambos, afinal, os dois já não tinham mais um lar para voltar, só restavam um ao outro. Perguntou-se várias vezes como ele nunca percebeu o quê ela sentia por ele, estavam a tanto tempo juntos! Talvez, a morte de Aerith lhe obstruía a visão, não o culpava por isso, foi uma perda muito grande, até mesmo para ela que considerava a florista uma grande amiga, e rival, olhando de meio ângulo. Mas, no momento, ele parecia ter algo em mente.

- Algum problema, Cloud? - perguntou, já que desde que entrara ele permaneceu quieto e com o olhar baixo, para logo levanta-lo e cruzar seus orbes com os dela.

- É que... - começou, tropeçando nas palavras - Eu acabei de sentir... Como se nunca fosse sentir algo por alguém de novo...

- Você quer alguém para amar, é isso... - declarou com uma voz baixa e uma pontinha de decepção, apesar de tudo, a esperança é a última que morre, e a primeira que mata.

- Não tenho certeza. Tenho medo.

- Medo? - perguntou. Era um tipo de conversa nova que ambos tinham. Ele normalmente falava sobre o trabalho, sobre as entregas e após isso fechava-se em seu mundo novamente. E em primeiro plano só havia uma linda florista de olhos verdes.

Ela iria continuar um questionário, mas percebeu que o rapaz baixou os olhos, como se tivesse um pesar ao continuar. Não deveria ser fácil para ele continuar sobre aquilo.

- Medo de não poder proteger outra pessoa ao meu lado, não satisfaze-la, não...

Antes que o loiro continuasse, Tifa inclinou-se para frente e abraçou-o e o trouxe para si, fazendo-o deitar-se em seu colo.

- Você conhecerá alguém... - começou sorrindo e fitando-o nos olhos, mesmo que aquela afirmação machucasse-a intensamente - Certamente, você conhecerá...

_Você tem alguém aqui disposto a estar com você..._

- E se eu estiver... Cego? - perguntou - O quê aconteceria se o meu amor estivesse aqui, na minha cara, e eu não pudesse vê-lo?

_Seu amor não está na sua cara, Cloud... Ele está junto a você..._

Apesar da boa sensação que ele estava sentindo, sentiu-se obrigado a sentar-se ao lado dela na cama, sendo observado, mesmo sem saber, pelos carinhosos olhos castanhos da garota. Encostou-se e suspirou.

- E você? - Tifa sentiu seu coração parar... Novamente, se não dissesse, iria a loucura. Estava segurando aquilo por tantos anos... Tantos...

_Quanto a mim o quê?! Ficar com você?_ - Ela tratou de acalmar sua respiração, esperando por ele para falar, segundos que pareciam horas.

- Você está de olho em alguém?

_Sim... Você._

- Sim. - respondeu respirando suavemente - Atualmente, sim.

- Quem? - Cloud perguntou, aparentemente um pouco surpreso com a resposta da jovem. Droga! Por quê diabos o loiro tinha que ficar te aborrecendo?! Não que sua presença lhe fosse ruim, mas o cerco estava fechando e logo ela não terá mais saída...

Ele esperava impacientemente a resposta dela. Ela sempre fora tão espontânea, por que da demora?

- Um grande garoto. - respondeu ela - Ele é maravilhoso, Cloud. Ele tem belos olhos azuis... Cabelos louros e macios... E o seu sorriso... - ela dá uma pausa fechando os olhos e ele pode observar um leve rubor surgir em sua face. Novamente, ela abriu seus brilhantes olhos castanhos - Ele tem um belo sorriso...

- Ele soa um pouco como eu, do jeito que você fala... - ele disse naturalmente e ela sorriu. (**N/A: **Ô bicho lerdo...)

- Sim, ele se parece muito com você.

_Ele é você._

- Sempre que estou com ele, eu me sinto muito leve, não há problemas. Tudo é perfeito.

_Ele é perfeito._

- Ele realmente soa ser uma grande pessoa. Eu o conheço?

_Você não sabe que você mesmo é assim. Se você sabe, está fechando o cerco e quer ouvir de mim mesma... Mas duvido que seja isso..._

- Não muito bem.

- Então eu já estive com ele algumas vezes, não?

- Algo assim...

- Então, qual é o nome dele?

_Cloud Strife._- Nome? - perguntou

_É agora ou nunca. Ou você diz seu nome, ou você se esconde... Esconde seus sentimentos novamente, e morra sufocada..._

- Isso não importa... - ela titubeou tentando criar coragem e recuperar o ar que aos poucos deixava seu corpo - Ele provavelmente nunca iria querer estar com alguém como eu...

- E porque, Tifa? Você é uma garota maravilhosa! - disse com um pouco de entusiasmo, assustando-a - Bonita, inteligente, divertida... Tem tudo e um pouco mais do quê qualquer homem gostaria... Tudo que um homem deseja...

_Então, por que razão você não me deseja, Cloud...?_

- Isso... É porque... Ele... - Cloud virou-se para ela e sem demoras, passou seus dedos no sedoso cabelo da morena, sorrindo ligeiramente.

- Eu te amo Tifa. - disse sem se importar com a timidez e falta de preparo da jovem para enfrentar tal declaração - Eu não sei como se diz ao certo, mas quando você começou a descrever como é esse homem... Eu só sabia que não conseguiria mais manter dentro de mim... Não suportaria vê-la com mais ninguém.

_Ele quer ficar comigo?_

Tifa sorriu abertamente.

_Ele quer ficar comigo._

Lentamente, ela retirou suas mãos do livro e acariciou a face do loiro. Ele a puxou gentilmente para si e aproximaram-se definitivamente, pressionando seus lábios ao dela, sentindo o êxtase tomar conta de sua mente, tão feliz como quase nunca tinha sido.

_Sonho... Isto só pode ser um sonho! Estou sonhando! Não é real... Mas é... Cloud me ama..._

Eles se separaram e aparentemente, pareciam ansiosos para dizer mais coisas, todas as palavras que ficaram presas em sua garganta durante anos, todas as palavras que tentou recusar ou dizer que era apenas sua mente tentando lhe pregar uma peça.

- Eu te amo demais, Cloud... - disse simplesmente, mas ele estava um pouco confuso.

- M-Mas e o outro garoto? - começou, Tifa sorriu e puxou-o para mais um beijo rápido. Ela se sentia completa, finalmente, o seu amor que queimava por tantos anos não tinha sido em vão. Havia uma luz no final do túnel, depois de tudo.

- Eu estava falando sobre você, Cloud. - disse ela suavemente enquanto apoiava sua testa no ombro do rapaz - Você...

- Eu? - sussurrou - Mas você disse qu...

Ela o silenciou com um dedo sobre seus lábios, enquanto tinha uma expressão serena, como se fosse alguém que tinha finalmente ouvido as palavras que queria.

- Não importa. Estou aqui agora, Cloud. E eu não irei a nenhum lugar sem você ao meu lado...

-

-

-

-

**Notas:** Final Fantasy pertence à Square Enix e Cia, caso contrário, o Cloud não seria tão lerdo assim i.i!

**Com a palavra, a autora:** Eu literalmente, adorei escrever este romance o/ Embora eu ache que... O Cloud foi terrivelmente espontâneo, muito frufru demais, embora antes dele ficar em estado catatônico ele era um rapaz inocente... Tão inocente que eu queria ele pra mim i.i! Ainda quero, huhahahahhahahahha!! Enfim, deixem reviews, please!! Eu pretendo escrever em breve um AerithxZack... Esses dois eram feitos um para o outro! Tomarem que estejam felizes reencarnados ou no Lifestream.

Bjos e Ja ne \o\o/o/


End file.
